Haley Meyers
Haley Meyers '''was a recurring character in the television series ''Scream'''''. She attended George Washington High School. She was portrayed by Mary Katherine Duhon. Although Haley has it all, she act cruel and selfish; likewise her fearless nature has helped her to get revenge on her enemies numerous times. Haley is vindictive and cunning, she often uses other people as tools in her manipulations. She had a way of using people's secrets against them. She has kept lots of information about her life from her friends, while managing to acquire all of their secrets. Haley often holds private knowledge of her friends over them to stay in control. She spun a web of lies so tangled that her friends were left to deal with the resentful Lakewood Slasher even after she dies. Haley displays sociopathic qualities: controlling, paranoid, seductive, dominant, incapable of remorse, and extremely intelligent. Though at times, Haley does seem to display real emotion. Haley is a very confrontational person and has some of the best mean-girl comebacks. It is possible she knew Lakewood's former Queen Bee, Nina Patterson. Haley's outspoken, loud, and if it comes down to it, she’ll tie up her hair and throw down with the best of them. However, beneath all the anger and eye-rolls, she’s really just hurt and looking for attention. She is the first female victim to die at the hands of The Killer in Season 2 and the twelfth victim to die in the series. Season 2 * I Know What You Did Last Summer (1st Episode) Haley first appears in the Zenith Theater after closing-time and bumps into Audrey Jensen. She instantly recognizes Audrey and asks her if she was the one who shot Piper Shaw in the head. Audrey says technically Emma Duval was the one who did it. Haley takes a selfie with Audrey as a black figure swooshes past behind them. Audrey leads Haley out the back way. As the discuss how no one suspected Piper, the lights go out in the room and Audrey is chased around by what appears to be a new killer. In the lobby, Audrey bumps into Haley, who tells Audrey that a killer is in the theater wearing a mask before she is grabbed by "The Killer" and is stabbed several times in the stomach, with her shrieking. Noah Foster, who arrived outside the theater to pick up Audrey, watches helplessly and screams for Audrey in fear. After Audrey stabs The Killer with a screwdriver, Haley reveals that she is alive and unharmed; the "killer" was just a regular prankster using a fake knife. Audrey stares in confusion and shock. Haley is next seen talking to Miguel Acosta outside of the theater, and is somewhat relieved that the prankster survived due to a camera strap. Although, she expresses much indignation that Miguel is letting Audrey off the hook, even though she acted in self-defense. * Pyscho (2nd Episode) Haley briefly appears texting her boyfriend on her phone. Audrey, who received a text from the killer at the same time, notices this and checks Haley's phone to see if she was texting her. After seeing that the text wasn't for her, Haley calls Audrey a "freak" and leaves. * The Orphanage (9th Episode) Haley appears at a rave party and talks to Emma. Haley says that she has to meet someone. She leaves. Haley enters the backroom of the party and puts boxes away. However, The Killer appears and she smiles. Haley flirts with him saying that everything went to plan but he doesn't respond. Haley thinks the only way for him to talk is to give him something where her lips should be. Haley kneels down and looks up, flirtatiously smiling. Suddenly, The Killer silently takes out his hunting knife from underneath husband cloaked robe as Haley sees it at the corner of her eye. She lets out a frightful scream. The Killer violently swings the knife just as Haley ducks and drops to the floor. She desperately crawls away in panic, only to grabbed from behind by The Killer. Haley shrieks while the knife stabs into her chest. The knife's blade brutally comes out as a wounded and bleeding Haley collapses to the ground and screams in fear. Sadly, no one can hear her terrified screams since the music is blaring loud. Haley lets out a ear-screeching scream as The Killer stands over her. The Killer then dives the knife down, menacingly striking down into Haley's abdomen and chest multiple times. Her body flops around, smacking the back of her head against the floor with each blow. The bloody blade comes down for the final stab as Haley starts gasping on her own blood while her fingers twitch. Shortly after Haley dies, The Killer ties her wrists with rope; her arms outstretched and her head tilted. Haley's body is strung up to two pillars for the police to discover. Above Haley's body is a sign that reads "Face the Mask." * Heavenly Creatures (11th Episode) Haley's death is on a video footage. * When a Stranger Calls (12th Episode) In the Zenith Theater, a short video clip on the movie screen catches a brief glimpse of Haley getting stabbed to death by The Killer. Death Haley enters the back room and sees The Killer, who she has been dating and helping. She flirts with him until he brings out his hunting knife and swings at her. Haley ducks as she tries crawling away. The Killer grabs her before she tried to escape and stabs her in the chest. Haley falls and screams. The Killer bends over and stabs her multiple times in the chest and abdomen, killing her. Personality Haley is assertive, collected and possesses a considerable amount of self-control, only very rarely losing her temper. This makes her the de-facto leader of George Washington High School, and apparently the new Mean-Girl in Lakewood after former Queen Bee Mean-Girl Nina Patterson's death in Season 1. Haley's authority is so absolute that she has no need to exert physical force over most other students. Trivia * It is revealed that Haley unknowingly knew, dated, and helped The Killer, who stabs her to death after fulfilling her use. ** She is the only accomplice of the Killer in the franchise who did not help murder people. * Haley got into a brief physical fight with Emma, provoked when Haley started insulting Emma and her family. * Haley's death is similar to Olivia Morris's death in SCREAM 4. * Haley pulled a prank on Audrey Jensen in I Know What You Did Last Summer, which resulted in her helper being critically injured. Gallery Haley screams.jpeg Haley injured image.jpeg Haley.gif Haley corpse.jpeg Haley dead.jpeg Emma slaps Haley.gif Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Psychopaths Category:Bullies Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Sociopaths